My Queen
by kyouko68
Summary: Nekotalia! Britaincat discovers a little abandoned Americat and takes him in and raises him as his own. Kind of goes off of what happened to them as humans. Not really though. PrusHun and other pairings later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's my first time writing a story for Hetalia! I just really liked the concept of the Nekotalia. I'm sorry if I don't get everything accurate, but here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: What's this?

The sky was very dark. Well, darker than it should be since it's the middle of the day. It was dark because the sky was covered with grey storm clouds. I already knew it was going to rain, but I just needed to get out of the house_._

I wanted to catch a break from all that tension that master has been having lately. He talks to me sometimes too. I look at him like he's crazy because it's kind of true but still. But as far as I am concerned, I don't really care. I just hope that he doesn't forget to fill up my food bowl every day.

I especially wanted to get away from that tiny nuisance, master has adopted into the house. The human child won't keep his rough hands to himself, always pulling my tail. He deserved that scratch I gave him this morning. Although I did get in big trouble with master.

Suddenly a drop of water splashed on my head. I looked up to realize that it had already begun to rain. I was already a long way away from the mansion so I guess I better hurry back. I forgot how much I hate water. After a while it started to get heavier.

"Ugh, why did I even come out here, anyway?" I groaned. I sprinted through the streets trying to get out of the pouring precipitation. I looked around for at least an awning or something to keep me shelter.

But in that instant, I caught the scent of warm milk. It was faint though. Then the sound of wailing was heard. Wailing that sounded a lot like a kitten's cry. I skidded to a stop. Looking around, I searched for where the sound could be coming from.

I spotted a box that was now damp from the rain. The cries came louder as I got closer to it. Looking inside the box was completely empty except for the blankets that lined the bottom. There all that was there was a tiny kitten. It was very small and nearly hairless. It was so young, it's eyes weren't even open yet. It was ineffectually pawing at the wall of the box as if trying to escape.

I looked around. The poor kit must have been abandoned by its mother. Probably because it was the runt of the litter. He looked tiny and frail as if it wasn't being fed very well. _Poor thing…he shouldn't be out here. He'll die. _I thought gravelly. I remember when I was a kit. I was also the runt of the litter. My keepers had to bottle feed me.

I sympathized with the little kitten. I spotted a small café around the corner. It thankfully had an awning where we could seek shelter. Using my head I pushed the box towards the café. I could even feel the little kitten topple over from the sudden movement.

I panted as I was out of breath once I got there. I shook myself frantically to get all the access water off of me. The kitten's wails did not silence the whole trip there. It's as if he has gotten louder. He probably didn't like the constant movement.

I peeked into the box to see the kitten shivering and his tiny pink mouth was open crying excessively. The only thing that kept him warm was the thick patch of hair on its neck that was pressed down from the rain. "The poor thing is lucky to be alive. You sure are a fighter aren't you?" I dipped my head into the box. He must have heard me because his nose was twitching frantically in my direction.

I didn't hesitate to climb into the box along with him. I might as well stay here and keep him warm until the rain stops. I curled my tail around him so I could share my body heat. The kitten pushed its way closer to my belly as if searching for a milk scent.

"My apologies young kitten, for I do not have the things you're looking for." I reached forward to lick his fragile head. Its tiny mewls were dying down as I did this. After a while he laid there and let me give him a tongue bath.

I silently thought of how to feed him. He's going to have to feed soon or he'll starve to death. I am a tom so it's not like I can produce milk for him. And he's clearly not old enough for tuna. _Hmm… _My bright orange tail twitched slightly in thought.

Elizabeta just gave birth to a litter of kittens a few days ago. Maybe she has a few extra tits up for grabs. Gilbert might not like that idea, but it's the only shot I have. It's not like I can let this poor defenseless kitten starve. I would regret it my entire life.

That settles it. I'll take him to her as soon as possible. I'll go as soon as the rain stops.

* * *

I dozed off for a few minutes. I could hear the kitten breathing shallowly. I must hurry before something bad happens. I looked up to see that the rain hasn't completely stopped but was enough to walk though.

I got up and stretched my legs. The kitten stirred. I stepped out of the box and shook myself since my fur was still a little damp. Without delay, I grabbed the little crumpet by his scruff and lifted him from the box. I was thankful that I was too far from Elizabeta's house. It would probably take me fifteen minutes. I could get there quicker if I wasn't carrying precious cargo.

The kitten complained the entire time. I didn't mind. It actually gave me reassurance that the kit was still alive. I had my curled ears pricked so I could avoid any of the neighborhood cats.

When I finally got there, I headed straight for the garden. Elizabeta nested in the green house by choice. She said it was warmer there. Her master made a cat door so she could slip in and out whenever she wants to.

I scanned the area to make sure Gilbert wasn't guarding the entrance or something. He was always overprotective of Elizabeta ever since she got pregnant by him.

Once I made sure there wasn't any sign of the silver feline, I ducked my head through the flap. "Gilbert?" A soft voice mew was heard.

"Oh come now, Elizabeta. Have your kits muddled up your scenes already?" I said through the mouthful of fur.

"Arthur! It's just you." She sighed. I trotted up to find her relaxing from a defensive position in front of her kittens. "I'm sorry. It's just that Gilbert left this morning to get some rest and- what do you have there?" she spotted the little kit in my mouth. I set him down gently on my front paws.

"Well, I found this little guy on the side of the road. He was abandoned by his mother. He's the runt of the little so he wasn't fed well. I was thinking you could spare some milk for him." I responded. Elizabeta looked very sympathetic.

"Of course, of course. Bring the little pumpkin over here," she took her place back in her bed with her three kits sleeping soundly. "The kits just ate so I guess he won't have to fight them for it." She chuckled. I scooped him back up and placed him in the bedding near her belly. It seemed like he caught the scent of milk and stumbled his way closer.

He had some trouble finding a tit but he eventually latched on to one and began to suckle. I seemed to be holding in a breath as I exhaled in relief. "So…what were you saying about Gilbert earlier?" I asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that Gilbert went home this morning. He's been with me ever since I kitted," She explained. "He stood up, keeping guard of the green house which caused me to be a little paranoid of intruders. Sorry if I almost attacked you."

"It's fine. I'm just glad Gilbert isn't here. I'm pretty sure he _would_ have attacked me."

"Yeah, that's him alright. I wouldn't let him though, cause you're my friend." She began licking each one of her kits including the newcomer. Two of her kits look like Elizabeta: Cream colored with brown splotches. The third looking a lot like Gilbert since it was all silver with a brown tipped tail.

"I'm going to go ahead and take him home when he's done." I told her.

"Hmm? You want to raise him? Knowing you I'd think you'd just drop him off here so you wouldn't be bothered. I didn't think you had a motherly side." She said. I felt my cheeks heat up under my fur.

"I-I'm not motherly! I just think that I have what it takes to take care of him by myself." I said stubbornly. "I-I only came to you because the situation called for it."

"Yeah sure… Ngh."

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked down at the brown scruffed kit.

"He really is a big eater isn't he?" she chuckled as she licked his head tenderly. I wonder if I would have to hide him from the master. No. It's not like I could figure out how to feed him without having to rely on Elizabeta. I'm pretty sure Master would understand. He usually doesn't get in trouble with him unless I scratch furniture.

A half an hour passed and I took a spot next to Elizabeta and took a quick nap. I from time to time I felt her lick my head tenderly. I swear, ever since she got pregnant, she has gotten so feminine. I remember when she acted like a tom herself.

I opened my eyes then peeked into the bed. The tiniest kitten was fast asleep, cuddling up to the others. I've got to admit the kits do look cute. But I would never admit that out loud.

"Well, I better get going," I said getting up. I stretched my front and back legs thoroughly. "I don't want to run into Gilbert on my way out."

"Aww, I was quite enjoying the quality time." She sighed. "Take good care of him. If I hear that something bad happened to him, I'll hunt you down myself." She said eerily as I picked up the little kitten. He was knocked out and barely even roused as I did. "He looks happy. Well, see you around."

"Have a nice day. And thank you for the help, I appreciated it." I managed to say with thick fur in my mouth. It's as if he's gotten furrier since I got here. His fur was completely dry now so that must be the reason.

"Have a safe trip! Watch out for foxes!" she called after me as I slipped out. I wanted to make it a quick trip. I was hoping that my luck was good enough so that I wouldn't run into any of the guys. I especially don't want to run into Francis.

I only made it half way until I heard a familiar and an obnoxious voice. I groaned. I know I was jinxing myself. "I knew I smelled herbal tea~!"

I placed my kit on my paws. "What do you want, you frog muncher?" I snapped. The long haired white cat's attention was caught by my living bundle.

"What do you have here? Is that yours? Because if it is _bravo_!" He sniffed at the kitten who was now making purring noises. He was still too young to open his eyes so he tried to burrow himself in my belly fur.

"No you idiot. He's just an abandoned kitten I found. He's staying with me so back off." I told him. Francis frowned.

"Oh come now! He could be related to either of us. You never know." He said as he sniffed the small kit. "He should come with me, no?"

"Yeah, there's no way I'd let some cat like you take care of him. Now if you'd excuse me, I was heading home." I picked the kit up and lifted my nose in the air snootily.

"I'll come over sometime! I want to play with him too!" he called after me. I shuttered. That Francis is such a creep sometimes. _Why do I even hang out with him_? I huffed to myself.

* * *

**See you guys next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! Once again, I am sorry if this isn't completely accurate, but I am doing my best! Oh yeah, I've decided to have England-cat a girl. Idk, sorry if you don't like that. I do not own the characters of Hetalia unfortunately! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Alfred

"Arthur, there you are," My master noticed me walk into the living room. "I've been looking- what do you have there?" he asked. Although I'm a cat, I can understand what humans say, although they can't understand what cats say.

I carefully leaped onto the couch where I keep my bed. The kit, now fully awake whined in protest. "Is that a kitten? Where on earth did you find this little fellow?" My master asked as I placed the defenseless kit in my bed. I gently curled up next to him tucking my tail around him.

My master reached out then hesitated. "May I?" he asked first. He wasn't expecting an answer so he reached out and tickled the kitten underneath his chin. "I don't know if I have the time to care for two cats." He pondered. I silently hoped that he wasn't considering kicking the little kitten out. I've already decided that he'll be my responsibility. "Oh I know. I'll just give him to America. He'll be so happy."

I frowned deeply at my British master's request. He's giving this tiny kit to that human child. "Aw, don't be upset." My master consoled. "I'm sure America will take great care of him."

I guess if master says it's then it probably will be. I'll still have to watch over them to make sure nothing bad happens to the little kit. For some reason I feel more worried than I should be.

* * *

"America look, I have something for you." England said to the boy as he came over. A big smile spread over his face.

"Really? What is it?" He asked hastily, jumping up and down in anticipation. America was still very young so his head was slightly above England's knees. "A present? Just for me?"

"Yep! Come over in the living room to see." The taller country gesture d to the room I was still in. The kit was still sleeping, nested into my belly fur.

When America came over he gasped when he saw the little kitten in my bed. "You mean the baby kitten? He's so cute!" America whispered a squeal as he petted him. "does he have a name?"

"He's yours now so you get to name him." England told him. The boy thought for a moment.

"Your cat is named after you right? So I just call him Alfred!" He suggested happily.

"That's a fine name. He's your responsibility now. Take real good care of him." England said. I nearly huffed to myself. There's no way I'm letting this kitten be alone with that kid.

* * *

It has been many years since I brought Alfred into this house. Well, we were now in America's house. He has now grown enough to be able to run and he can also speak. Well, to me and other cats. He was still very small and was a furry ball of energy.

"Come on Arthur~ I wanna play~." He whined as he batted my tail playfully. I was trying to take a nap, but the Alfred insisted on sinking his claws into my tail. Although he can be frustrating sometimes, the kitten is still really cute.

"Not right now, Alfie. And how many times do I have to tell you to speak properly." I scolded.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. He plopped down on my front paws and rolled on his back. I sneezed from all the fur that flew into my face.

"You fur ball." I began to affectionately lick his soft belly fur. Alfred pushed his paws at my face to get me to stop but he wasn't very strong.

"Come on! I'm not a kit anymore! Th-that tickles!" He mewled with protest.

"You sure do act like it." I purred.

"Oh yeah? You won't be saying that when I grow up to be big and strong! Then who'll be purring when I do this to _you_!" He proclaimed.

"Ok, I look forward to it." I joked. I amused the thought that this little kit could get any bigger. He was just too cute. It's almost impossible to imagine that he'd be as big as me. Maybe he'll be slightly shorter than me when he grows up.

"_Arthur!_" I heard my name being called from my master. I pulled myself to my feet causing Alfred to roll off of my paws. He landed on his belly with an 'oof'. I padded out of the room with Alfred following.

We found America pulling at England's pant leg. "Why do you have to go home? Please stay!" he begged. England tousled his hair tenderly.

"Oh America. I won't be gone for long. But I have to go back. You'll be just fine." He consoled. Alfred looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You're leaving?" The kit mewled in confusion. I sighed. It was true. I do have to leave with master today. I mean, it's not like I could stay here. I'm England cat, which means I'm _England's _cat. Wherever he goes I follow. "Can I come with you?" Alfred's meow broke though my thoughts.

"No, Alfred. You're America cat now. You have to stay here with America." I sighed. "Don't worry, we'll return as soon as possible. I'll guarantee it." I licked him soothingly behind the ear. After that I padded up to my master as we departed with one last farewell.

* * *

**Several years Later:**

"America I'm back!" England called. I was also happy to be back. I actually looked forward to seeing that little fur ball again. I trotted alongside my master as we entered the house.

"Hey England!" A tall person with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes greeted my master. "It's been a long time!" he said loudly. Who is that? I thought as my fur bristled.

"A-america?" England stuttered. America? _That's _America? B-but if that's America then that would mean-

"Aaarrtyyy~!" A flash of white fluff flooded my vision as I was literally tackled to the floor. I hissed loudly with disapproval. Scrambling to my feet, I raised my haunches defensively.

"Alfred? Is that you?" I questioned. The tom standing before me was way bigger than the Alfred I have once known. He obviously surpassed my size not only in height, but girth as well.

"In the flesh! Hey Arthur, did you get smaller?" he sniffed me all over with a happy twitch in his tail. I lashed my tail irritably. I looked up to see America patting England on the back a little too roughly. He looked just as shocked as I was. _You have got to be joking._

* * *

**Present Day:**

Over the years, America has successfully liberated from England. Not only has America disowned England, Alfred has also disowned me. But that was a long time ago.

America has been spending more and more time over here. England has also been visiting America many times as of late. With me being a cat, I don't really pay much attention to details, but that also means I'm spending more and more time with that idiot.

If possible, he has gotten bigger. And his diet has worsened thanks to his master feeding him fatty fish-flavored burgers. He constantly defends the fact that he is not fat; it's just the thickness of his fur that makes him look the way he is. But I beg to differ when I see him struggling to get on the couch.

"Nya-bro! I'm gonna getcha!" Alfred meowed as he playfully rolls around to catch his own tail. I sat on the arm of the couch with my eyes close. I wasn't actually asleep; I just didn't want to partake in Alfred's childish ways.

Suddenly, Alfred gasped. I opened one eye. Alfred was on his belly and his ears were perked attentively. "Arthur, do you hear that?" Alfred said. I pricked my ears. What is he talking about? I don't hear anything-.

All of a sudden I heard a moaning noise come from upstairs. It sounded like my master. I also heard the mattress squeaking. More moans were heard from not only my master, but Alfred's as well. "I don't know. Humans are weird." I mewed. I closed my eyes once more trying to shrug it off.

I heard Alfred struggling to pull himself on the couch. He pawed at my side urgently. "Dude, something could be happening up there, seriously! Do you think there fighting?"

"What, physically? I've never seen them fight seriously since the revolution." I said. As soon as I said it I heard my master again. _"Oh god…oh god…" _I tilted my head in confusion. What on earth could they be doing up there? It didn't sound like fighting.

"We should go check it out." Alfred leaped off the couch in one bound.

"Ugh." I groaned. I followed him just to make sure that he doesn't get into trouble. Again. I didn't want to admit it, but I was a bit curious as well, to the activities our masters were performing.

The door was left cracked slightly. Alfred peeked into it first, then slid passed. I went in after him and look over at the queen sized bed. It was rocking slightly as I could kind of see America on top of my master.

Maybe Alfred was right. Maybe they were fighting. The bigger cat bunched up his muscles as he prepared to jump. He made a successful leap onto the sheets. I sat at the door to watch. I most certainly didn't want to get involved with violence.

"Master, what're you trying to do to England?" Alfred asked. To them, Alfred's words were probably meows. The two seemed distracted but, my master seemed to take notice. His face was flushed and he was panting erratically. With half lidded eyes he saw Alfred sitting at the edge of the bed.

"…um…A-america…" England panted. The other nation was busy nipping and sucking at England's neck and collar.

"Yeah babe..?" America didn't bother to stop what he was doing. Alfred meowed again, asking what was going on. England kept staring back at Alfred's wide ocean blue eyes. England laughed. "Huh? What's so funny?" That made America stop.

"Your cat." England said. Now was when America took notice of the feline. "I told you not to leave the door open."

"Alfie, go somewhere." America tossed a pillow in his direction. Alfred shrieked and fell off the bed ungracefully. "Oops." America peeked over the side, but England directed his attention by grabbing his face.

"He'll be fine."

* * *

**Yey, update! I changed the rating for obvious reasons. There will be one last chapter of this. I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's glad to see you all again! Just a friendly reminder that England-cat is a girl in this! England the country is a male, but not his cat. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: I'm what?

"Arthur! Time to eat!" I heard my master call out for me. I stood up from where I was sleeping soundly and shook myself. I was so relieved because I was really hungry right now. It was weird because I was getting hungry more often.

Trotting into the kitchen I crouched down to eat. England kneeled down next to me and petted my head. "Slow down ol' girl. You've been gaining weight lately."

I nearly hissed at his comment. I'm not fat. You just don't feed me enough. I huffed to myself.

England left the room and it didn't take me long to swallow every last pellet. "Come on, this cannot be it." I complained. I was still hungry. I looked around for any possible edibles. I soon spotted an open can of tuna sitting on the counter.

I looked towards the doorway to make sure my master was gone. This was a nice chance for an even better meal. I leaped successfully onto a stool. Then from there I got onto the counter without much effort. "One bite couldn't hurt." I muttered as I dug in. I changed my mind. I actually ate every single bit of it.

As I was licking the bottom of the can, England walked in. "Time to get started on that tuna salad I was mak-" England gasped. "Arthur! Bad!" he yelled at me. I quickly leaped down from the counter. "That was my lunch! Bad girl!" He bent down to pick me up. He heaved a struggle. "Artie, you need to be put on a diet. What else have you been eating behind my back?"

I actually _have _been stealing a lot of food lately. I just have been so hungry. My master carried me to my bed in the living room. He plopped me down and I just rolled onto my back. England sighed. "What am I going to do with you." He rubbed my belly then chuckled softly. "That's weird. Normally you'd try to bite my hand off."

I ignored him and began grooming my chest fur. "You sure are affectionate lately." He commented.

The door bell rang. "Hm, I wonder who that could be." England got up to answer the door." It wasn't much of a surprise to who it was at the door.

"England! What's up bro!" America's obnoxious voice rang through the house. "I finally got away from the boss man. He's been running me ragged!" he said. It was true, America hadn't been around as often as he use to. I was starting to miss that big fluff ball Alfred.

Speaking of the devil, Alfred came bounding into the living room. "Hey Arthur! How's it goin'!" he greeted. I didn't bother getting up from my bed.

"Be quiet you tosser, it is too early for your nonsense." I said grumpily. Alfred made himself comfortable by my side.

"Aw, I thought you'd be happy to see me?" he purred as he licked the outer shell of my ear. I returned the purr as I closed my eyes and let him groom me. I've been strangely relaxed now days. Usually I would have a hissy lecture about boundaries. "Hey Artie. You kinda smell weird." Alfred sniffed my fur. "Are you healthy?"  
"Of course I'm healthy you twit. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Have you put on a few?" I he tilted his head thoughtfully. I groaned irritably.

"Why does everyone think I'm getting fat? I'm not fat dammit!" I hissed defensively. I got up and began to drag my bed.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked me.

"I am relocating my bed somewhere else. Somewhere that's quiet and secluded. I don't feel like being out in the open right now." I told him. I did not know exactly why I wanted to move. But for some reason, I just had to.

"Um, ok…" Alfred looked at me weirdly. I scowled at him then carried on with what I was doing.

* * *

A few days later, England took me to the vet. I started to puke often and sometimes I would refuse to eat because of it. I was just feeling so crappy these past few days. "I don't know what wrong with her," My master spoke to my vet. He told him about all the things that were wrong with me. "She was fine a few weeks ago."

"Well. Let's take a look." The vet brought me out of my carry on and set me down on the cold table. "Oh I see." The vet said as he checked me over. "Mr. Kirkland I think I understand why you're having these concerns."

"Really? Why is that? What's wrong with her?"

* * *

England barged into America's house. I trotted calmly beside him. "_America!_" He called furiously. America was sitting in his living room. He was playing video games and all he wore was pajama pants with the American flag printed on it. Alfred was sleeping soundly next to him.

"Hey, England. What's going on?" he asked.

"Don't 'hey England' me you fobbish twit!" England insulted angrily. He bent down to pick me up. "Keep that mangy flea bag away from Arthur!" England gestured towards Alfred who was now awake, looking around in confusion.

"Huh? You mean Alfie? Why?" America nonchalantly took a bite from a burger.

"Your damn cat got my sweet sweet Artie pregnant!" England spat. When I first heard of this, I was surprised. Well, more than that. I was literally flabbergasted. I really wasn't expecting to be knocked up by Alfred. I was still wracking my brain on how this could have happened.

**Flashback:**

I sat on my bed comfortably with my leg stretched out. I was grooming myself luxuriously with full contentment. Alfred sat not so far away from me. I could tell he was staring at me but I paid him no mind.

"Hey, Artie. Can we play? I'm bored." Alfred said.

"No." I said simply. I didn't even bother to look at him. Alfred was quiet. Usually he would have protested, but he didn't say a thing. I looked over at him to see that he was coiled as if preparing to leap at me. The second I looked at him was the second he leaped.

I jumped out of the way just in time. "What are you doing you idiot?" I hissed. Without answering, he flung at me again. I turned tail and sprinted off. Alfred followed hot on my tail.

"I'm gonna getcha Artie!" he meowed. I hesitated for one second to look back at him, but that was a bad idea. He jumped top of me and pinned me down. "Ah ha!" he said victoriously.

"Ok, haha. Now get off of me." I told him. He shook his head stubbornly and sank his teeth into my scruff. It wasn't enough to break the skin but I hissed at him. To make up for it he licked the patch where he bit me.

Suddenly I felt a strange sensation. It was like a good sensation though. I stopped my struggles and let him carry on. I didn't fully understand the situation but I couldn't bring myself to care. After about five minutes of this I grew tired and flipped him off of me.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" he protested. I huffed.

**End of Flashback:**

"Why didn't you get him neutered!" England was still arguing with America.

"What?! I'd never try to take Alfie's manhood away from him!" The American gasped giving the other country an offended look.

"That's not to point! Thanks to him, my cat is knocked up! _You_ are going to be paying for her prenatal care!" he seethed. I looked over to Alfred who wasn't even listening since he seemed busy playing with a ball of yarn.

"Come on, England." America set his controller down and stood. "I kind of find it romantic." He said as he took me from England's arms. My eyes were half lidded as I did not care much about being held. Well, at least right now. Any other time I would have scratched his eyes out.

America set me down on the couch next to Alfred. "What're they talking about Artie?" Alfred asked as I jumped off the couch. Alfred followed.

"Who knows." I said. I didn't want to tell him about me being pregnant. Not just yet.

"How on earth is this romantic?" England asked as America put his hands on the Brit's waist. He turned his head as America tries to kiss him.

"They're technically together now. Kinda like us." He said smoothly. England looked at him incredulously.

"I don't think cats care who they do it with." He said. England let out an unmanly squeak when America grabbed his behind.

"This is kinda getting me in the mood." He whispered.

"You're an idiot. Get off me." England protested as they fell on the couch. I made my leave from the room. Alfred stumbled after me.

"They're doing it again," he said. "Is that how humans show their affection or something 'cause they seem to do that a lot."

"Who knows. I'm hungry. Where do you storage you food?" I asked him as I sniffed around the kitchen. Alfred produced a fish burger. "No, not that garbage." I said instinctively. But then I heard my stomach growl. "W-well, maybe just a bite."

I ended up eating three of them. I lay on my back, groaning with a full stomach. "That was just three? What a light weight." Alfred scoffed as he ate more than I did. "I have plenty more where that came from."

I shook my head. I just wanted to lay there and possibly take a quick nap. Scratch that. A _long_ nap. "Hey Artie, why are you nipples so big? I don't think I've ever seen them before." He poked at me curiously. I hissed in warning.

"Don't touch me." I told him. We both began to groom ourselves. I could hear the sound of slapping skin and moans come from the living room. I felt then felt Alfred's tongue on my flank. "Do you really have to groom me too?" I said but I didn't really mind. I kind of liked it actually.

"You smell kinda familiar Arthur? I know I know this smell from somewhere, I just can't remember." He pondered. I felt his big warm body close to mine as I was slowly fading away into sleep by the lulling of Alfred's ministrations.

* * *

I was woken up by voices entering the kitchen. "Why do I always fall for that?" I heard my master say.

"Because you think I'm a hunk." Said America. I opened one eye and looked up to see the two countries enter the kitchen. "Just look at these guns!" he began to flex while looking at himself in the reflection of the shiny refrigerator.

"Brute." I heard England mutter. England gasped when he saw Alfred and I laying on the floor behind the table. "Arthur! You better have not been eating the terrible food America gives his cat!" England knelt down to pick me up.

"Man, England you were right. She _has _gotten fatter. How far along is she?" America picked up his own cat that had been sleeping in the same spot as me. He was still knocked out despite him being moved.

"She's actually been pregnant a whole month. Well, so says the vet." England replied as he petted my head soothingly. "He said she's likely to give birth at the end of next month."

"That's weird. Cats have quick pregnancies." America said. That I also did not know. I'm going to have to tell Alfred sooner or later.

"Why me?" I sighed in exasperation.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guise! I like this story so much that I'm updating early again! This is the last chapter, but I will be making an epilogue after this! So technically it's not the last chapter…oh well! So anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Not my specialty

"Arthur!" Alfred squeezed himself through the cat flap into the den. The den is where I decided to put my bed since it was satisfyingly quiet and also not too hot and not too cold. My master got me a new one that was much bigger than my old one. It was also very comfortable.

"What is it now you simpleton?" I said jadedly.

"You're having kits?!" he asked immediately. My eyes shot wide open in surprise.

"Wait. Who told you?" I demand as I stood. I guess the cat was out of the bag, literally and figuratively.

"I heard my master and your master talk over the phone! So it's true? Who's the father? Is it me?" Alfred asked many questions at once. I moved closer to gaze my muzzle against his. He then stopped talking.

"I don't know who the father is, but it is most likely to be yours. You never truly know until they're born." I gently licked my swollen undercarriage. "It should have been pretty obviously that I'm pregnant. I mean just look at me."

"You have been getting a lot fatter lately. I thought it was because you've taken a liking to my fish burgers."

"I'm not fat! I'm stuffed full of little cats!" I bit back. Alfred pressed his ear to my flank as if trying to uncover hidden secrets. "I'm not a conch shell you arse!"

"Hehe, I think I can feel 'em moving!" he teased. I batted his face away. "It's weird, one moment your all lovey dovey, then all of a sudden you act like there ants in your fur."

"I'll skin you!"

"I'm kidding!" Alfred turned around and headed for the door flap. "Come on Artie or we'll be late." He said waiting for me. Wait. What was he talking about?

"Huh? Late for what?" I asked in confusion.

"The neighborhood cat meeting of course." Alfred said simply. The neighborhood cat meeting? You have got to be kidding me!

"That's today? I completely forgot!" I hurried to my bed and plopped down refusing to move. "No! There is no way in hell I'm going like this!"

"Oh come on, maybe no one will notice." Alfred offered thoughtfully.

"No one will notice? Alfred, I look like a fucking blimp! Of course they'd notice! I'm due to give birth _next week._" I hissed.

"But Arthur, it's mandatory! We need you there in case we have an even vote for something. You and Ludwig are the best at organization even if you still fight with Francis." Said Alfred. He made a god point, but still. I just couldn't be see like this.

"Fine. But if I die of embarrassment, I'm blaming you." I huffed waking passed him and through the cat flap. "Master is going to be cross with me if he finds out I've been away from the house." I said as we left. "He wants to keep an eye on me just in case something bad happens."

"Come on, it's not like your gonna go into labor a week early. That would be bad you know."

"Exactly…" I muttered.

* * *

"Ok time to get this world meet started yo!" Alfred yelled in excitement as all the country's cats met in one clearing.

"Would you be quiet you're giving me a headache." I groaned irritably. Everyone was talking and arguing just like how it usually is. I was thankful that no one noticed at first. But the was at _first._

It was literally 20 minutes after the meeting until Feliks raised his paw. "I have like a question or something. Like Arthur is totally pregnant."

"That's not a question!" I yelled as I felt my cheeks burn under my fur. I knew this would happen! I just knew it! Curse my duties as a cat/country representative.

"Oh my god, I was waiting for someone to say something!" Elizabeta spoke up.

"Can we please not focus on my personal life?! Now as I was trying to say before-"

"Who's the father!?" Antonio called as he stood on his hind legs from the back.

"Th-that's none of your-"

"It's me!" Alfred said obnoxiously loud. I hit him over the head furiously screaming 'baka!'

Kiku, Feliciano and Elizabeta crowed to me with congratulations. Francis was whining about how Alfred got to me first which earned a lump on his head from me. Thankfully everything settled down when Ludwig began yelling.

* * *

When I returned to my house along with Alfred I plopped down onto my bed. "The worst meeting ever." I groaned with my face down into the stuffing.

"It wasn't that bad. It was actually pretty fun." Alfred took a place next to me and began licking the top of my head and ears.

"For you maybe. I hate being the center of attention." I rolled onto my back. "My joints hurt. Would you mind bring me some food."

"Sure thing dude!" Alfred padded off.

"And I mean real food this time! Not that rubbish your master tries to feed you!" I called after him. Right when he left I felt a stirring inside my stomach. I furiously licked my tummy. I sighed heavily. I don't even know if I'm ready for parenthood. I guess I raised Alfred fine on my own but, Alfred was just one kit. Who knows how many I'll be having. I really hope it's just three just like Elizabeta.

When Alfred came back, he graciously offered some tuna. It would have gone nicely with some chips. The both of us leisurely spent the day sleeping soundly in the den.

* * *

A week passed from that day. I paced the floor of the den restlessly as I continuously muttered to myself. I paid no mind to my master who was watching from the door. He knew as well as I did that these kits were coming. And from the feel of it, they were coming fast.

I continued to pace back and forth, occasionally licking my genitalia as I felt leakage come from it. It was a bit hard to reach since my belly was so swollen. I sat down as I was already out of breath. More contractions came causing me to yowl in pain.

"Aw, Artie I know…" England cooed. Contractions were coming closer together so I just laid down and began to pant like a dog.

"Ughhh…How long does this take?!" I groaned loudly, but it was just loud meows to England's ears.

"England! I came as soon as I could!" America came up next to England. I caught a glimpse of Alfred hitching a ride on his master's shoulder. I could not pay him much mind for I was too distracted. I rolled on my back, continuing to mewl out in pain.

"Don't let your cat in there just yet. The vet said not to disturb her while she's kitting. We don't want to stress her out." My Master said. I heard Alfred protest as he heard my pain filled cries.

This carried on for another twenty minutes. I was already exhausted and not one kit has arrived yet. But they were coming soon. I could feel something shift inside of me. I crouched down in my bed trying to push. My tail was held awkwardly sideways so it wasn't in the way.

"Look, here it comes." I heard England gasp. I pushed as hard as I could until finally something fell out. I quickly turned and licked at it, freeing the already wailing kit from its thin membrane.

"What's it look like? Can you see?"

"Move America, I can't see you wanker!" I heard the two countries arguing. I also heard Alfred trying to get my attention, but I was more preoccupied with the first of my litter. From first site it was orange and white just like me. I wanted to rest and let the kit suckle, but there was clearly more on the way.

After a half hour, three more kits came. I was having trouble keeping up now because they were coming quicker than the first. The room was now filled with the tiny mews of new born kittens. Another kit slid out of me. "Please no more…" I groaned in exhaustion. I was already letting the others suckle even though I was still giving birth to the remained of the litter.

Fifteen minutes later, one last kitten made its way out of me. After freeing the last kit from its birth sac, I was finally able to rest while my new babies drank from my milk filled tits. I had already taken notice to the three that looked surprisingly like Alfred. One although had fur the complete opposite of Alfred's color scheme. A dark coat with a lighter scruff. Right now I could not focus much on their fur colors right now.

I was exhausted. I feebly licked each and every one of my new litter's heads as they fed from me. The tiniest on had a bit of trouble getting some milk as it tried to climb over his larger siblings.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice my master enter the room and kneeling down next to me. I looked over to America who also came inside. Alfred was left outside, and I could see him pacing at the door.

"Good girl, you did great." England praised as he petted my head. I meowed affectionately. "From the looks of it you have…five, no _six_ kittens. And also my suspicions were right; these _are _your cat's kittens, America."

"Let me see!" America crouched down in front of me. "They look so tiny! I remember when Alfie was this small!" The American cooed with a finger nuzzling one of them.

"Yeah. I even remember when Artie was this small. When I first got her, she was just a strange kitten that tried to follow me home even though she could barely walk." England reminisced as he took attention to my fist born who looked a little bit like me.

"Come on Arthur~! I wanna see them~! Please let me in~!" I heard Alfred whine and complain behind the door. The two countries heard him too so America got up and opened the door.

"Alfie, come see your awesome new born kitties!" America said proudly. Alfred bound quickly into the room. I hissed loudly at him with a few paw swipes in his direction.

"Idiot! Don't come running in here like a lunatic! I don't want you anywhere near them if you going to act like that!" I yelled. Alfred halted and lowered his tail. I was a little irritable and on edge right now since I felt so vulnerable during my kitting.

"What's wrong?" America asked from my certain outburst. England shrugged. I settled down when Alfred lowered himself onto the ground with his ears flattened in the most none threatening way possible.

"Don't move until I tell you to." I told him. His crystal blue eyes were wide hopeful and his tail swayed happily behind him. I guess I could trust Alfred enough not to mean any harm to my kits. I've only been a mother for a few hours and I already feel really over protective. "Ok, you can see them now."

"Yeay!"

"But be careful! They are all really delicate! And don't be loud either. And you have to ask my permeation to touch them." I rattled off my rules to him specifically. Alfred nodded then padded silently towards me. He rubbed his muzzle to mine first as the typical greeting of affection.

"They so cute…and they're as handsome as their father too." Alfred commented. I cleared my throat loudly. "O-oh, and there also as beautiful as their mother! Hehe."

* * *

**Stay tuned for the epilogue! ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, sorry everyone for taking such a long time with this. I have just been so lazy ever since winter break started. Anyway, here's the long awaited next chapter.**

Chapter 5: We are Family(part 1)

It has been five days since I given birth to my lovely batch of kittens. I was lying on my side while my babies suckled from me. My eyes were closed, but I had to be fully attentive. I was tough trying to stay awake since hadn't had much sleep lately.

Alfred was lying right next to me, but he was on the floor. (There was no way his fat butt could fit in anyway). He was on his back with all four paws curled to his stomach. "You know you can go ahead and sleep. There's nothing to be afraid of." He said.

I opened one eye. "How did you know I was awake?" I questioned.

"You snore." I whacked him over the head with my tail. "Oww! It's true! But still, you deserve a break Arthur. You haven't left the den in since you gave birth."

"I don't need to. I'm a full time mom now; my kits are my biggest priority." I told him as my tail curled around my large precious bundle. Alfred rolled back onto his stomach and pushed his muzzle forward and licked my cheek fur.

"Come on ma. I can watch them for you. You know how reliable I can be!" He stated proudly.

"Now I _really _don't want to leave them now." I said monotonously. Alfred's ears drooped sadly. Here comes the water works. I thought.

"Aww, come on Artie you can trust me~." He whined. "It can also give me good quality time with them! They need their father figure."

"There eyes aren't even open yet." I stated. I sighed jadedly. "If I let you watch them, will you stop bothering me?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! I promise." He nodded vigorously, his tail wagging behind him. I purred deeply. I really did need a break, though. I guess I can leave my kits in his paws…for now.

"Ok," I sighed. I rose steadily trying not to step on my kittens. Some toppled over because they were still eating, but that's alright. Alfred stood up on his paws as well and eagerly pressed his muzzle to mine.

"You won't be disappointed Arthur." He purred. "You know I love you right?" he said as he licked the edge of my curled ear. I giggled and pulled away. Alfred can be such a flirt sometimes.

"Yeah well. Let me say goodbye to my kits first." I said dipping my head into the bunch and licking each one of them feverishly. America and England agreed on how they were going to name them. They obviously split up three and three. America wanted to name all of the boys master didn't find that fair. So after almost a half an hour of arguing they finally agreed that America name two boys and one girl, and England named two girls and one boy.

Two of the girls looked more like Alfred. England named them Violet and Amy. Violet looked like Alfred, but she was dark brown with a scruff and tail of light brown. Amy was all cream colored with a patch of brown on the tip of her tail. England also named the runt of the litter who happened to be a male. He named him Eric. He looked Identical to me, with curled ears in all, but he had Alfred's brown and white colors.

America eagerly named the two boys Theodore and Alexander (Teddy and Alex for short). Teddy also had my curled ears and a complete ginger coat with a creamy belly. Alex, my eldest son also looked like me since his tail and legs were orange. The rest of him was white. The last girl he named Samantha or Sam for short. She was tortoiseshell with my curled ears.

"Ok, I'll be out for a little bit," I told Alfred. "If one hair is misplaced on their tiny little heads, I'll use you as my personal scratching post." I said casually.

"Hehehe, you can count on me Artie. They'll be right where you left them." He called after me as I sauntered off. I went through the cat flap leading to the outside. I stretched my legs comfortably. Alfred was right; I really did need this break.

It was a really nice day as well. I trotted around the yard and hopped onto the short bricked fence surrounding the house. I made myself comfortable for a while until I spotted Japan walking by. Kiku trotted next to him.

The Japanese cat and his owner noticed me there. "Hey, that's England's cat." Japan stopped walking as Kiku leaped onto the brick fence with me.

"Kounichwa Arthur-san." The tom greeted.

"Good afternoon, Kiku. Nice day isn't it? I could just lie here all day." I said with my eyes half lidded.

"Indeed it is. I have heard from Alfred that you gave birth the other day. How did it go? How many?"

"Six. It was brutal. I'm just glad I have beautiful kittens from it." I told him. Japan, who stood there for a while watching them, produced a bowl full of fish.

"Are you hungry Britain cat-san? I have salted sashimi you both can share." Japan set it down in front of us. I felt my belly growl. I sure was hungry. I just remembered that I haven't eaten all day.

* * *

Once Arthur left the den, Alfred turned back to his little bundle of joys. They began to cry a bit louder since they now realized that their mom was no longer there. "Please don't cry guys. I'm your heroic dad!" he said confidently.

The eldest one, Alex was crawling towards the edge of the bedding. "Oh no you don't little guy." Alfred picked up the small kit by the scruff and placed him back with the bunch. Alex fought and struggled trying to push himself back to the edge. "Only five days old and he's already rebellious. Just like his old man!" Alfred said dramatically. The tom gasped when he saw that Alex's eyes were peeked open for the first time. They were a pale blue, but then again every newborn cat has blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh I have to show Arthur! But I promised I'd stay here!" I directed his attention back to his kit. "Hey there little guy." He whispered with his face close to Alex's. The kitten's eyes weren't open for long as he rolled off the bed. "Oops, be careful." Alfred quickly picked him up and placed him back, then glance around in paranoia in case his mate wasn't watching.

He sighed as his son finally fell asleep with the others. He watched them quietly for five minutes. "Man, they sure don't do much." Alfred yawned. He soon had the sudden urge to use the litter box. He tom crossed his paws tightly as he tried not to think about it.

"I-I'll be right back kitties! …Don't move!" Alfred raced out of there.

* * *

"Whew, that was a close call." Alfred returned to the den. "Time for a head count-waa!" Alfred yelped when he was that every single kitten was gone from the bed. "Where did they go! Come out, come out wherever you are!" he looked around everywhere like under the bed and in the potted plants. He directed his attention to the very open cat flap leading to the outside. "They must have gotten out! Don't worry kitties daddy's coming!" Alfred barreled outside.

"I have to find them before Artie-waa!" He literally ran into his mate. Arthur looked at him in confusion.

"What on earth are you blabbering about you nit wit?" The queen said as she tried walking by Alfred.

"Wait a second Artie! D-don't you want to uh…gaze in each other's eyes?" he tried to stall for time. The American cat could just feel Artie's claws digging into his flesh.

"Move it git, I need to check on the kittens. They must be hungry." Arthur shoved passed him.

"Artie, no wait!" I tried stopping her again. He needed to by some time and hopefully get a chance to recover the lost kittens before Arthur finds out.

"What is it?!" The she-cat turned back around impatiently.

"I-I love you." Alfred stuttered. Arthur tilted her head slightly looking confusion, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Um…I love you too, Alfred. Are you feeling ok?" Alfred moved closer to his mate. It was time to turn on the charm. He had to soften her up so she might consider not decapitating him.

"You know, your fur looks especially shiny today. We should take this time to groom each other like we use to." He wrapped his tail around Arthur's as he pressed closer to the other.

"You seem awfully affectionate today." Arthur giggled. "But really I need to feed my children. We'll coddle each other later." The older cat got away from him. Alfred uh-oh'ed as his fate was inevitable. He stayed glued to his spot as he gazed at the cat flap for a possible escape.

"Alfred. Where are my children?" Alfred felt the cat's eye on him like daggers.

"W-well honey, I-I'll find them…"

"_You lost them!?_ Alfred!" Arthur hissed. The American feline shrunk down with his ears pressed to his head.

"I-I know your mad, but they must be around here somewhere! They can't have gone far." The whole time Alfred tried to reason, Arthur got closer and closer with her claws unsheathed. "Please don't kill me!"

* * *

Before I could gouge Alfred's eyes out, the door leading to the inside of the house opened. England walked in carrying a blanket lined basket and tiny meows came from it. "My babies!" I stood on my hind legs.

"Sorry ol girl. I just needed to weigh them. Alexander maybe the oldest, but Theodore seems to be the heaviest." England helped each individual kitten back into the bed. Teddy did look a bit plumper than the rest. Just like his father.

"Yay! There ok!" Alfred cheered as he patted me on the back with his bushy tail. "See, I told you that you shouldn't worry! Hahahaha!"

I steamed. I walked away from him as he laid face down on the ground with many bumps on his head. "Hmph! Make me worry like that again and I'll surly flay you, you impudent swine!" I said letting my accent thicken.

"I-I love you too Artie…"

* * *

**Hello everyone! I'd like to thank all who reviewed so far! I decided to spilt this chapter into to two parts. Isn't that great! I would just like to say that I'm trying to make Arthur the same as possible even though his gender is switched. Like, his voice wouldn't change at all. So anyway see yall next time! Please review! ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late. But now that I have arrived, the party can now begin. Haha, Jk. Please enjoy the very last chapter ladies and gentlefans. Please bear with the beginning as I am currently obsessed with Happy Feet 2.**

* * *

Chapter 5: We are family (part 2)

"Lift ya head cause you're a star, be strong boy know who ya are. Papa said knock them out!" Alfred said first.

"Yeah I'm gonna knock them out!" Alex repeated.

"Papa said knock them out come on!" Alfred rapped back. Alex took a big breath and whipped around. His brother and sister Teddy and Sam danced behind him.

"Don't call it a comeback, yeah! I've been here for years! Rockin' my peers puttin' suckers in fear! I'm gonna take this itty bitty world by storm, and I'm just gettin' warmed!" Alex nodded as he was done with his verse. Violet and Amy shimmed themselves in front of them.

"We're bringin' fluffy back, yeah! Them other felines don't know how to act, yeah!"

"Kick it to the chorus!" Teddy mewed as all of them joined in. "Who's fluffy uhh, shake your tail! Who's your fluffy uhh, watch yourself!"

I walked in on them and sweat dropped at what I witnessed. "What on earth are you teaching my children?" I questioned. It has been successfully three weeks since the kits were born and they had way too much energy for me sometimes. We moved them upstairs to the guest room two and a half weeks ago. My master had 'kitten proofed' so they had more room to play around.

"Oh hey there Arthur!" Alfred padded up to me and licked my ear as a greeting. Five little kit came barreling to me.

"Ma! Ma! Did you see us? Did you see us?" They chirped in excitement. I licked every single one of their tiny heads affectionately.

"Yes yes, you all are very talented." I purred. "But uh, where's Eric?" I looked around until I spotted the smallest of my bunch in the corner of the room. He was sitting comfortably on the bed and watching the rest of them from a far. "Oh my poor little mumkin." I cooed sadly. Eric never likes to partake in any activities with his brothers and sisters.

"I'll go talk to him." Alfred offered then went over to the tiniest kitten I followed him anyway just in case. "He there champ!" Alfred greeted his son. "Don't you want to join the others?" Eric shook his with a tiny 'uh um'. "Can you say why?"

"Why?"

"N-no, what I meant to say is why-"

"Actually Papa, I think he means 'why dance?'" Violet came up behind him and said insightfully. She, Eric and Amy were the only ones who picked up my English accent.

"But, there are plenty of reasons to dance!"

"What's mine Pa?" Eric tilted his head curiously.

"Well, you'll never know unless you try!" Alfred said enthusiastically as he tried to get the little one to move his feet. That's when I stepped in.

"I think there has been enough dancing for one day boys." I said. "Alfred we have to go soon, or we'll be late for the neighborhood cat meeting."

"But who's going to watch the kits."

"I know which is why I'm putting Alex in charge." The eldest kitten cheered at my words with a 'yes!'.

"Why does _he _get to be in charge?" Sam questioned enviously.

"Cause I'm the oldest and strongest!" he claimed proudly.

"Nu hu!" Teddy pounced on top of have as they began to wrestle.

"Ok, no rough housing you two. Do I have to give the job to Eric? He seems more responsible you know." I warned. Both young toms straitened.

"N-no, I'm responsible! I promise!" Alex saluted. "I'll even be a hero just like dad!" The orange kit's icy blue eyes burned with passion. Alfred could be prouder.

"That's my boy! Just make sure you all look after each other!" he told them. I had to laugh a bit at their keenness. I just find them all so adorable. Sometimes even Alfred too. He's the biggest kit of them all.

* * *

"Hey guys look!" Alex pointed his tail towards the door. "They left the door open." Their parents had left only fifteen minutes ago.

"Cool! I don't think I've ever seen what the rest of the house looks like!" Sam said.

"Me neither. We should defiantly check it out!" Amy said excitedly.

"Ok, raise your tail if you want to go exploring!" Everyone except Eric raised their tails. "It's a majority vote, we're going." Alex claimed. "Everyone follow me! And stay quiet."

"B-but mom and pa said not to go anywhere." Eric said, but no one seemed to hear him. Violet padded up to him.

"Come on Eric, it'll be a bit of fun." She encouraged. "I promise we'll be back here in no time at all."

"…ok. I'll come. But I won't like it." He picked up his short paws and followed the rest of the gang, making sure to stick right next to violet. The six kittens peeked outside the door and were greeted with a large hallway.

"Whoa…cool…" they breathed. Most of them were a bit overwhelmed. "Everything so big!" Alex was the first one to trot down the hallway. He was immediately followed by Teddy and Sam.

"W-wait for us!" Amy called. Violet and Eric eventually caught up with the rest of them. The smallest of the bunch was shivering and muttering about how much trouble they're going to be in. Eric didn't have the loudest mew so once again, no one heard him.

They migrated down the hall until they reached something that they have never seen before. "What happened to the floor!?" Amy screeched.

"Look, it's all the way down there!" Teddy gestured down the peculiar structure. "How are we gonna get down there?"

"I'll go first." Alex put out a cautious paw in an attempt to reach the first step. He misjudged the height and nearly fell over. Instead he took a small leap onto the first step. "Come on guys." He encourage. It took some getting used to, but they all successfully got down all of the steps. Eric had the most trouble since he was so small. He landed on his rump for nearly all of the stairs.

"Where should we go now, mister leader?" Sam mocked at Alex. The orange tabby sniffed the floor then the air.

"I smell something good." He said. The others raised their heads and sniffed around. It was true. The smell was coming from the room on the right. Eric looked back up the stairs.

"Guys I really think we should go back to the room, we could get into big trouble." Eric said as loud as he could so that his brothers and sisters could hear.

"Stop being such a spoil sport! You'll never become a hero like dad, if have that kind of attitude!" Alex said. "Now come on, I think the smell is coming from this room over here." The kits ventured inside the kitchen.

"Whoa…the floor is so slippery!" Violet wobbled as none of them could get the right footing on the cold wide-tiled floor. In that moment they heard a voice that was in the kitchen with them.

"No you cannot come over, America…because I said so…..no because all you're going to do lay around and eat my food then all of a sudden want to fuck….yes way! That's all you do! You're more than likely trying to procrastinate from your work."

"Hey look, it's mama's master. Who's he talking to?" Teddy observed.

"Hide! Before he sees us!" Alex jumped inside a partially opened cabinet. The others panicked and scrambled for places to hide. Sam and Violet followed Alex into the cabinet while Amy squirmed herself into an empty wine holder. Teddy tried to do the same except he got stuck. He was a bit to fat to fit in it. His back end kicked frantically.

"America how many times do I have to tell you- huh?" England spotted Teddy's rump sticking out of the wine holder. "How did you get out of your room?" The British country picked up the squirming kitten. As he did this he spotted Amy sticking her nose out of the wine holder next to the one Teddy was in.

"Bloody hell, where are the rest of you hiding?" England breathed as he picked up Amy as well. "No I'm not talking to my imaginary friends you git!" England yelled into the phone receiver. "Somehow Arthur's kittens got out and got into the kitchen."

England spotted a short dark tail hanging out of one of his cabinets that were low to the floor. He opened it and found three cowering kits. "Come on you lot, back to the room." He placed them all in an empty scone basket. "1..2..3..4..5..hey where's the other one?" England looked around.

"Yeah, where is Eric?" Sam asked Violet.

"He was with me just a moment ago. He must have gone back upstairs." Violet answered warily. England set the basket down on the living room table and began looking underneath the couches and other furniture. The basket was too deep for any of them to climb out of. "Maybe he's somewhere upstairs." The Brit left the room.

Suddenly there was tiny wailing coming from somewhere. The kits looked up and saw Eric sitting right on top of a bookshelf high enough to almost reach the ceiling.

**A while earlier:**

_I can't be a hero huh? I'll show them. I'll show all of them. _Eric thought as he climbed the bookshelf. Alfred told them a story of the time he climbed mount Everest with his master. "_What is a mountain Pa?" _Eric asked.

"_It's a really really big rock that's as tall as you can possibly imagine!"_ _His Pa exaggerated with his paws waving in the air. "So there I was on the top of the mountain, a shake in one hand and a burger in the other…"_

Even though Eric was a mama's boy, he secretly admired his father, which is why Alex's words affected him more than they would think. It made him so angry. He huffed his way each level with his claws sinking in the spines of the books

* * *

"Slow down, Arthur! What's the rush?" Alfred struggled to keep up with me. I don't know exactly what I was feeling but I think it was my maternal instincts kicking in. I'm not sure; I just need to see my kits immediately.

"I just want to make sure their fine." I told him. I ducked inside using the cat door. In the living room I was immediately greeted with tiny mews and wails. They were coming from the basket set on the table. "Kids!" I exclaimed as I hopped onto the table.

"What are they doing down here?" Alfred inquired.

"Ma! Eric's trapped on top of the bookshelf!" Teddy pointed with his tail.

"I-I don't know how to get down! I'm so sorry ma this was a dumb idea!" They tiny kit paced the bookshelf angrily. "Stupid stupid!" the kitten heaved and shook.

"Arthur what should we do? Neither of us can climb up there and down without hurting him." Alfred said gravely. I didn't respond I was thinking critically of the situation.

"Sweetie." I called up to my son. "Take a step back." The kitten obeyed through his fit of rage. "Close your eyes." I said soothingly. I need him to calm down before we could do anything. "Deep breath." Everything was silent.

"_When think…hope is lost…giving up…is all you got…blue turns black…your confidence is cracked…it seems not turning back from here…"_ I sang softly. "_When your feet…are made of stone…you're convinced…that you're all alone…Look at the stars…instead of the dark and you'll find your heart shines like the sun…"_ I saw Eric peeking down as he looked mesmerized. My voice always seemed to calm him down.

"_Let's not let are anger get us lost…and the need to be right comes as way too high a cost…That's when you can build a bridge of light, that's what turns the wrongs all right, that's when you can't give up the fight…" _I heard the soft voices of my kits singing along with me. "_That's when love turns nighttime into day, that's when loneliness goes away, that's why you gotta be strong with this night…only love can build us a bridge of light…"_

_ "Deep breath…take it on the chin…But don't forget to let love back in…That's when love can build a bridge of light, that's what turns the wrongs all right that's why you can't give up the fight…" _Eric was joining in now. "_And that's when love turns nighttime into day, that's when loneliness goes away, that's why you gotta be strong tonight…cause only love can build us a bridge of light…only love can build us…a bridge of light…"_

"Oh there you are!" England walked into the living room. It was about time he came. I was just stalling a bit of time. England brought a stool and retrieved my baby from the tall shelf. He put him down on the floor where I licked him furiously.

When I was done, England placed Eric into the basket and brought them back upstairs with me and Alfred following behind. "I almost forgot how beautiful you're voice is. You sang to me when I was young too." Alfred reminisced. I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"W-well, don't expect to hear it anytime soon you tosser!" I said defensively.

"Hehehe! I love you too Artie."

* * *

**Sorry for the sappiness. Again that was from Happy Feet 2. Just look up 'Bridge of Light' Happy Feet 2. I also love p!nk. The song gives me shivers. That's it folks! Good night!**


End file.
